The Life of Ashachu
by PikachuRXZ
Summary: Everything is going fine... that is until Ash and his friends run into Team Rocket then Ash wakes up as a pikachu. Follow Ash, Brock, and Dawn as they try to thwart Team Rocket's latest plan and get Ash back to his normal self. If he wants to. HIATUS. POSSIBLE REWRITE LATER
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**In no way, mean, shape, or form do I own any aspect of pokemon.**

**The story starts with Ash, Brock, and Dawn attempting to get through a forest when they run into Team Rocket + two.**

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it Double,"

"We'll be the richest rouges of all time,"

"Creators of a grand design,"

"I'll be the King,"

"I'll be the Queen,"

"I'll be the Joker,"

"Of Crime,"

"Prepare for Tr…"

"YOUR SINGING IS HORRIBLE!" screams Ash.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INTERRUPT US?" questioned Jessie.

"Yes, especially with that horrific singing," said Dawn.

"Yeah, and since when did you team up with Cassidy and Biff," yells Brock. (Mwahahahaha) (That's Butch, You Moron) (Sorry… Bill) (AHHHHHH) (XD)

"We find that winning will come easier with numbers," said Team Rocket.

"Pfft, in your dreams," yells Dawn.

"Fine, be that way, Jessie, James, you get the tall one and the girl, Ash is ours," says Cassidy.

"Bring it on," Ash calmly says.


	2. Chapter 2

The Transformation

"Pikachu, I choose you," yells Ash

"Piikaa," said Pikachu as he got into his stance

"Huh u hah HAHAAHAHAHA," laughs Cassidy

"What's so funny," said Ash

"YOU! You are soooo predictable, and you just fell into our trap, yells Cassidy

"What!" exclaims Ash as he looks down to see that his feet were chained to the ground

"Well, Pikachu old buddy, looks like we have no choice," said Ash

"Pikachu," said Pikachu determinedly

"Onix, Graveler, we choose you," Cassidy and Mitch say together (ITS BUTCH) (WHATEVER)

"Onix, take down, Graveler use earthquake," yells Cassidy and Butch to their pokemon

"Pikachu, use quick attack to dodge," commands Ash

"Pika, pika… CHUUU!" yells Pikachu in pain as he was able to dodge the take down, but not the earthquake

"Pikachu, can you still fight," questions Ash

"… Pika," said Pikachu, struggling to get up

Ash starts to ponder. Pikachu can't take another hit like that. What can I do.

As Ash tries to grab his pokeballs, he realizes that he left them at the Pokecenter. He cursed his bad luck.

"Pikachu use iron tail," commands Ash

"Onix, protect Graveler by using wrap," commands Cassidy

"Pii…kaa…chuuuu," Pikachu sputters in pain

"Now Graveler, finish it off with rock tomb," sneers Butch (IT'S… Oh Wait) (XD)

"NOOOOO, PIKACHU," screams Ash as his buddy faints

Ash lowers his head and starts to try to get to Pikachu when he notices that Pikachu is now lying right in front of him

"What are you doing," asks Ash

"That was only part one of our plan, now we enact part two," said Cassidy as Butch sneaks up on Ash and pins him to the ground

"Wait what's part two," screams Ash, but Cassidy ignores him and pulls out a clear looking liquid from her pocket. Then she pulls out a syringe and takes some of Pikachu's blood and mixes it with the substance. It turns into a bright yellow color.

"What are you going with that," asks Ash

"Oh you'll see… Now remember this pain you are about to witness is for all the pain and suffering that you have given us," after saying that, Cassidy injects the liquid into Ash's arm, undoes his leg shackles, and runs off with Butch

"Jessie, James, we're done here," yells Butch

Jessie and James, who were winning for once, shrugged their shoulders, returned their pokemon, and ran off as well

Meanwhile, right after Cassidy injected the yellow liquid into Ash's arm, his whole left arm went numb. However, he was determined to get to Pikachu, but this only spread the substance faster and by the time he got next to Pikachu, he was completely numb, and collapsed.

Then, the pain came. He squirmed in pain, but couldn't scream, as his ears elongated and grew black tufts of fur at the end. As he started to shrink and a tail began to form, he began to grow yellow fur all over his body, with a few brown stripes. After about two to three minutes of this pain, he blacked out. Ash Ketchum no longer laid there, but a pikachu did. He laid there, now unconscious, underneath all of his human clothing, with nothing but his hat on his now furry head.

**MWAHAHAHAH I love cliffies sometimes aren't they dramatic.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Awakening

Brock and Dawn returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and ran to where they last remembered seeing Ash and Pikachu.

"There they are," yells Brock as he sees their outlines. When they got there however, they saw Pikachu but no Ash.

"Ash isn't here," said Brock

"Ash where are you?" yells the now frantic Dawn

"Hold on, there's something in the clothes," said Brock

Pikachu then wakes up and sees Ash's clothing. "Pikapi!" he yells

"Pikachu wait," said Brock

Then Brock picked up the jacket and another pikachu rolled out with Ash's hat on.

"This must be Ash," yells Brock

"Wait, how could this be Ash, it's a pikachu," said Dawn

"Pikapii!" yells Pikachu as he tries to awaken his friend.

"Pikachu, that's not Ash," said Dawn

After hearing this, Pikachu thunder shocks the ground in front of her, tears in his eyes.

"Pikachu, why did you do that? That's not Ash!" screams Dawn

"Dawn, yes it is, this isn't the first time that this has happened," said Brock

"Huh… WHAAATTT!" gasps Dawn

"I'll tell you later, for now let's hurry up and make camp," said Brock

"Now can you tell me how this happened to Ash before?" asked Dawn as Brock sat down after handing out all the food.

"Fine… A while back, before we ever met you, we ran into a Pokemon Magician named Lily. She said she could make Ash be able to read the minds of all pokemon. But the spell malfunctioned and it turned him into a pikachu," said Brock

"So do you think he ran into her again?" asked Dawn

"No… I don't think that Ash saw her again. Last time he transformed all of his clothes transformed along with him. As you can see his clothes didn't transform this time. So no I don't think he saw her," said Brock

"Then it must have been Team Rocket… But why?" asked Dawn

"I don't know, but we had better keep an eye on him," said Brock

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Ash sleepily

Ash looked at his surrounding, only to see a campsite and Pikachu sleeping right next to him. Ash struggled to get up and tried to get to Brock's tent, only to fall back onto his new tail.

"Ow!" he whispered. As he rubbed his butt and felt his tail he said, "Wait a second… I HAVE A TAIL!" He pinches himself then says, "Ok, Ash you aren't dreaming and you are a pikachu."

"Pikapi?" asked a voice from behind Ash

"Waahhhh… oh it's just you Pikachu," said Ash as he tried to regain his composure after being scared by Pikachu

"Pikachu, nod yes or no. Am I a pikachu?" asked Ash

Pikachu nodded as yes to tell his master that he was, once again, a pikachu

"I was afraid of that… well… I guess I had better start practicing," said Ash as he sags his shoulders

"Pikachu?" questions Pikachu

"I mean I need to practice walking and running, I don't know how or why I was put into this body again, but one thing's for sure, I'll be dead weight if I have to be carried all the time. I mean, what happens if we run into Team Rocket again," explained Ash. Then it hit him, "Team Rocket did this to me!" exclaimed Ash. "Pikachu can you help me learn to walk and run in this body again?" asks Ash with urgency in his voice.

"Pikachu!" exclaims Pikachu as he runs to help his friend

* * *

A few hours later, Brock and Dawn come out of their tents to see that both of the pikachues were up

"Is that you Ash?" whispers Dawn

Ash with his enhanced pikachu hearing heard this and said, "Of course it's me."

After saying this, he runs up to her and jumps up onto her shoulder, only to fall off two seconds later. Luckily, he fell forward which allowed Dawn to catch him.

Pikachu starts to laugh. "Pikachu pikapi pika kachuu," he says to Ash

"I had to try Pikachu," says Ash as Dawn puts him down

"Thanks for the save Dawn," said Ash

Dawn was just mesmerized, "Can you understand him Ash?" she asked

"No, but I just got the feeling that was what he was talking about. Wasn't it Pikachu?" asked Ash

After hearing this, Pikachu nodded his head

A few minutes later, Brock and Dawn told Ash about their battle with Jessie and James, how they found him and Pikachu, and how he slept for almost twelve hours.

"Well, now that I am up to speed, let's get going," said Ash

"Going? You still want to travel in that form?" asked Brock

"Yes, I don't like the possibility of Team Rocket coming back for us if we stay here," states Ash

"Well then, let's get a mo…" starts Dawn, but before she could finish a loud growling sound startled everyone.

"Brock are there any Mightyena in this area?" asked Dawn who was now scared

"Dawn, that wasn't a Mightyena," said Ash

"How do you know?" asked Dawn

"Because it was my stomach," said Ash while clutching his stomach

After hearing this everyone started laughing, except for Ash.

"WHAT, I haven't eaten in like fifteen hours," said Ash defensively

"We know, but it is still pretty funny," said Brock as he started preparing breakfast.

"Yeah," said Dawn while looking at Ash's face

"Don't worry we'll leave right after breakfast," said Brock attempting to stop his laughter


	4. Chapter 4

The Encounter

"Brock, I'm not sure if I like this stuff," said Ash

"Well, since you're a pikachu, you should at least try it," said Brock

Ash eyed the pokemon food then took a small nibble out of it. His eyes widened in joy, "This is the best stuff I've ever tasted," exclaimed Ash

Everyone started to laugh, even Ash, but this only caused him to start choking. After seeing this, Pikachu rushes up to his friend and performs the heimlich on him. The choking didn't scare Ash though, as after he stopped choking, he started inhaling his food again. This caused even more laughter.

Ash and Pikachu started to collect the plates after everyone finished eating. However, Ash nearly fell and almost broke all the plates. Brock was furious and gave Ash a timeout… in a pokeball.

Ash grinned, "But you guys haven't caught me in a pokeball yet."

"Or did we?" said Dawn as she pulled out a pokeball. "Ash, RETURN!" she commanded.

"It won't work," starts Ash, but then he looked around and saw that he was in a small confined ball. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS DAWN!" screams Ash

Dawn stops walking

"What's wrong Dawn?" asked Brock

"I don't know… I thought that I heard Ash for a second there," said Dawn

"What did he say?" asked Brock

Dawn replied by mimicking Ash's voice, "I'm gonna get you Dawn!"

Before Brock could reply, a bright red light appeared in front of them, and Ash appeared. He didn't look very happy about his "time out."

"Ohhhhhhh Daawwwnnnn," said Ash

Ignoring Ash, Dawn took out the pokeball. "Get back in your ball!" she yelled

After dodging the red beam a few times Ash yelled back, "O.K. NOW YOU'RE DEAD!"

Ash ran up to her and started pulling her hair, scratching her neck, and even bit her leg. Pikachu and Brock had to work together to get Ash off of Dawn.

After Pikachu calmed him down, Ash said, "O.K. let's get moving," and started walking down the trail.

"ASH KETCHUM!" yells Dawn, reaching for her pokeball. Before she could even get close to it, Ash yanked his tail at her, knocking her hand away from it.

He turned his head around to reveal dark brown slits for eyes and said in the iciest way possible, "If you ever put me in that thing again, without my permission, I promise you, I will make your life miserable."

Ash turned and started walking again.

"Where did that come from," asked Brock silently

"I don't know… But I think you were right, we need to keep an eye on him," replied Dawn

About a half an hour later, all of them reached the Pokecenter.

After giving Nurse Joy all of their pokemon, even Ash, to heal, Dawn said, "Well, I am gonna go out for a moonlight walk. Anyone wanna come?" she asked

Brock, who wanted to talk with Dawn in private, volunteered to go.

"Ash, Pikachu, you wanna come?" she asked hoping they would say no, but wanting to be polite nonetheless

Pikachu shook his head no, then Ash was about to say no when he saw Pikachu glare at him, and shook his head instead.

"O.K., well… see you both later," she said

After both Brock and Dawn were out of the room, Pikachu said, "Ash, you were very mean to Dawn today."

"Yeah, I know, I don't know why I did those things though, it's just…" Ash trails off. "Wait a minute, say that again Pikachu," said Ash

Pikachu repeated what he said

"Pikachu, I understood every word you just said," yelled Ash in glee

Pikachu was shocked, "Prove it," he said

"O.K. well… you just said 'prove it,'" said Ash

Pikachu smiled, then the two of them started talking about how awesome Ash being able to understand pokemon was

After they finished talking about that, both of them grabbed a few of Dawn's pokeblocks, went up into the bed, and started talking again, only to fall asleep a few minutes later.

Brock rushes into the room about an hour later and sees Ash sleeping on the bed. He runs up to Ash trying to wake him up, but ended up getting about ten thousand volts of electricity running through him.

Pikachu wakes up and sees Brock on the floor with Ash trying to wake him up

"Ash what did you do?" asked Pikachu suspiciously

"I don't know. One second I am asleep, the next second I feel like I am getting strangled, and I guess I involuntarily let out a thunder shock," said Ash rather sheepishly

About five minutes later Ash and Pikachu succeeded in waking up Brock. He woke with a start

"Ash, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" he yelled

Before Ash could reply, Brock cut him off. "Wait… That's not important right now."

"Brock what's wrong?" asked Ash

"Dawns been kidnapped by a group of Mightyena!" he yells with worry in his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

The Meeting

"What!" said Ash, who was shocked

"Tell us the story from the beginning," said Pikachu, but all Brock heard was, "Pika kapi pi pikachu."

"Man, I wish you could understand Pikachu," said Brock

"Pikachu said, 'Tell us the story from the beginning,'" said Ash

"Wait…, how did you…" started Brock

"No time to explain," Ash said as he cut Brock off

As Brock, Ash, and Pikachu were walking down the street to get to where Dawn was kidnapped Ash said, "So, let me get this straight, you were just minding your own business when two people wearing hoods that covered their faces appeared and blocked your way?"

Brock nods

"Then, they called out to the Mightyena, knocked you both out and when you woke up Dawn was gone?" asked Ash

Brock nods again. "It happened right here," he said, pointing to the ground

As soon as Ash and Pikachu heard this, they got to work trying to find Dawn's scent. Ash wasn't used to his new sense of smell, so Pikachu did most of the work.

A few minutes later Pikachu yelled out, "I found her!"

"Brock, Pikachu found the scent!" yelled Ash

"Don't just stand there, FOLLOW IT!" screamed Brock

The trio followed the scent for about ten minutes and ran into a small house

"Dawns in here," said Pikachu

"Brock, over here," said Ash

"On three we bust the door down," whispered Ash as they got into a huddle

"Shouldn't we check the door first," whispered Brock

"Brock, do you really think that they would leave the door unlocked," retorted Ash

"Good point lets go," said Brock

"One,"

"Two," they tensed up

"THREE!" They started to yell as they reached the door, but suddenly the door flies open right before they hit it. (You all know what happens next)

"Ow, that hurt," said Ash as he was getting up

"So, it's true, you can talk in that form," said a familiar voice out of the shadows

"Who are you?" yelled Ash

"Show yourself!" yelled Brock

Then, Cassidy and Butch emerge from the shadow and start their motto, and at the end, Dawn emerges, bound in rope.

Suddenly a crackling noise started

Brock looked at Pikachu then at Ash trying to determine where the noise is coming from.

The noise was coming from Ash. After seeing Dawn tied up in a corner, Ash got so mad that electricity was emanating off of his whole body.

He looked up

"GIVE HER BACK!" he screamed, charging toward them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Demand

Anger. All he felt was anger. It consumed him.

If you would have blinked, you would have missed the whole thing.

Immediately after Ash started running toward Team Rocket, his whole body became enshrouded in a veil of electricity.

"Is that… Volt Tackle?" asked Brock, who was shocked

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu, awestruck

Ash ran faster and faster until… BOOOM! An explosion commenced. Ash ran straight through Cassidy and Butch and ran into a wall, blowing up that whole section of the house.

"Staraptor, blow away the smoke!" yelled Brock as he called out Ash's Staraptor. After the smoke cleared he saw Dawn's hat and three projectors. "They were holograms!" he screamed

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu, trying to get his friend to come to his senses

Ash sat there, electricity still crackling around him, and stared at Pikachu

"Pikachu… hurry… get out of…" he said faintly

"HEEERRRREEEE!" he screamed as his body release a wave of electricity

Pikachu stood his ground at took the shock wave. He might be an electric type, but this was still a very strong attack, so it hurt… a lot.

Ash sat still again staring at Pikachu

"Pikachu… leave me… please… I can't control myself," Ash weakly said

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he felt another wave of electricity building up in his body. Right before the wave released itself Ash thought, Pikachu… run away

Pikachu attempted to hold his ground, but the shock wave was too powerful and it threw him back

Pikachu tried to get up and stop Ash again, but a figure appeared in front of him.

He wore a red jacket and a yellow scarf.

"Capture On!" he yelled

* * *

"What happened? Get us back online!" screeched Cassidy from their Team Rocket command center.

"Well… sir it seems that the experiment absorbed all of our power in the projectors," said the Team Rocket grunt

"I don't care! Just get us back online so I can finish my message!" yelled Cassidy

"What message?" asked a voice

Cassidy jumped. "Who said that?" she asked, looking at the monitor

Brock asked again, "What message are you trying to give Ash?"

"We have strict orders to only give the experi… errrr… I mean Ash the message," said Butch

Brock moved the monitor so that it showed Ash battling with the Pokemon Ranger, "Ash is temporarily unavailable," he said

Cassidy grumbled, "Fine! Tell Ash that we want him back here in three days," she said

"May I ask what for?" Brock asked

"We want to test his battling skills," said Cassidy

"And if we refuse," retorted Brock

"Then Dawn dies," said Cassidy and shut off the projector

* * *

This pikachu must really be mad about something," said Ben. "Pichu, try using your ukulele, maybe that will calm it down a little," he said

(As you can probably tell, I have been playing the new Pokemon Ranger game. LOL. And for those of you who don't know, when Pichu's ukulele is combined with its electricity, it can raise a styler's power and sometimes the notes will calm a pokemon.)

Ash, hearing the ukulele's notes, started to calm down, and the capture continued

A few moments later the ranger yelled, "Capture Complete!"

Ash, who was extremely exhausted, saw Brock run up to the ranger, before he fell into a world of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Prologue to Training

As Ash was waking up, he felt a tingle in his cheeks.

Am I going berserk again he thought to himself

He reconsidered when h felt that he wasn't in any pain like before, but that this felt good. It felt like he was getting stronger.

"Chaaa!"

Ash jumped, he looked around the room to find the source of the strange noise, but couldn't find one.

That couldn't have been me. Could it? he pondered

Before he could think about it anymore, Nurse Joy walked in.

"Hi there Pikachu," said Nurse Joy as she checked some monitors. "You must've used up a lot of energy because you have been recharging here for the past two hours," she said

You don't know the half of it Ash thought to himself

Nurse Joy walked up to him

"Here, this pill should help you regulate your electricity," she said while putting a pill in front of Ash.

Ash eyed the pill.

Nurse Joy noticed this and said, "The faster you eat that, the faster you get to go back to your friends."

Hearing this, Ash chucked the pill into his mouth, jumped off the bed, and ran over to the door.

He looked back at Nurse Joy.

She chuckled as she got up, "That' one way to motivate a pokemon," she muttered to herself.

Nurse Joy opened the door and Ash ran off in a blink of an eye.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran up to his friend and gave him a big hug.

Pikachu shied away from the contact and studied Ash.

Noticing this, Ash whispered to Pikachu, "I'm soooo sorry I hurt you Pikachu. I promise, I won't ever let it happen again."

"Pikapi," said Pikachu as he returned the hug.

"Can you ever forgive me?" asked Ash

Pikachu didn't say anything back, he was just so happy his friend was back to normal.

Brock crouched down so he could be at Ash's level.

"Ash, I know you just woke up and all, but I have to talk to you about something," he said.

Ash sighed and looked up at Brock

"You see, while you were… errr… having your episode..."

Ash winced

"Team Rocket gave me a message to give you," said Brock

"Does the message concern Dawn?" asked Ash

"Yeah," said Brock

"Kay, let's have it," said Ash

"Well, they said that they are giving thirty days to train before you have to battle with them at the house (where they first confronted them)," said Brock

(Yes, I know this is different from my last chapter, but you see I type everything on MS Word and that doesn't find typos made by the author that still flow with the story, and I don't normally proofread my chapter. I guess I should start now lol.)

"What happens if we don't show up," said Ash

"They said Dawn will die then," Brock said, hanging his head

Ash was silent

Pikachu broke the silence.

"Pikapi pika kachuu Pichu Pikachu!" said Pikachu excitedly

Ash looked stunned

"What! What did he say?" asked Brock

"Well… It's a little ironic but, Pikachu said he wants to train me," said Ash

Brock thought for a second.

"That would be good for you since you do have to battle them, and I doubt they will let us use any other pokemon," said Brock

Ash sighed

"Fine, it's settled then. Pikachu I want you to give me the hardest training session you can think of," said Ash, determination showing in him

A smile crept over Pikachu's face

"Don't worry, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

The Training

**A little note, it is now morning and Ash and Pikachu are about to leave to start training.**

"Here Ash," said Ben as he hopped out of nowhere around a corner

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Ash, some electricity flying off his cheeks, "Ben, when did you get here?" he asked

"You don't remember?" asked Ben

"Remember what?" asked Ash

"Well I was…" starts Ben, but Brock stops him

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him. It would only distract him," whispered Brock

"Good point," Ben whispered back

"… I was in town, saw Brock, and heard you talking. I'm smart enough to notice a Pikachu wearing your hat, when it is talking, to figure it out that he is that Pikachu. So I wanted to give you this," Ben said as he attached a small device to the inside of Ash's Pikachu ear. After this, he put something on the inside of Ash's hat, and put it back on him.

"What does it do?" asked Ash

"Anytime your hat is off, you will sound just like a normal Pikachu to all human ears now," said Ben

Brock's eyes widened

"In that case, I'll take this," said Brock while grabbing Ash's hat

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Ash tried to yell, but all that they heard was "Pi Pikachu!"

"Sorry Ash, but don't you think it will be weird if people heard you talking to your Pikachu like a human," Brock pointed out

"Pika!" Ash grumbled

"Now get going," Ben said while motioning to Pikachu

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled as he called out to his friend

Ash heard the faint call and ran off to meet Pikachu

"Don't forget to be back in time for your battle!" yelled Brock in the distance

Ash looked back, gave them a thumbs up, and ran into the forest with Pikachu

As they were running, Ash remembered Pikachu saying that he wanted to take Ash into the forest to train him, but hasn't specified anything since then. Suddenly Pikachu disappears and Ash realizes he doesn't know where he is.

"Pikachu! Where did you go? And where are we?" asked Ash

"Ash! This is the first part of your training!" yelled the now hidden Pikachu

"How is this supposed to train me?" asked Ash

Pikachu ignored him

You have twenty day, twenty days in which you must live out here alone!" yelled Pikachu

"What!" gasped Ash

"I will be back to check on you in fifteen days, if you are alright I'll leave, then come back on day twenty," said Pikachu

Ash started to laugh

"Ha ha very funny Pikachu, you can drop the act now, now come down so we can start training," said Ash

"I'm sorry Ash, no," said Pikachu

Ash sat there, shock all over his face, "So your just gonna abandon me out here!" he cried out

Pikachu ignored the trainers cry

"I will give you a little advice," Pikachu said

"Yeah, and what is that," grumbled Ash

"Always trust your senses and your instincts and you will survive," said Pikachu as his voice was fading away

"Pikachu," said Ash

He heard a faint rustling of leaves, getting fainter and fainter

"NO! Pikachu…" He yelled

Ash stood there for a few second then said faintly

"Come back."


	9. Chapter 9

The Accident

As Ash sat there, as if in a trance, a bird pokemon flew over and he was snapped back to reality

Ok. So even though you are a Pikachu now, that doesn't mean you don't need shelter and food. So I better start searching for them.

He then ran off in search of shelter, but he felt like someone was watching, waiting for him to mess up.

He looked behind himself, "Whoever you are, leave me alone now!" he screamed

Not hearing anything else, he told himself that it was probably just his imagination and that he needed to keep moving. He sees some caves and runs up to them.

So, there are three caves. Let's hope that they aren't occupied. he thought to himself

He walked up to the first cave and went inside.

"Is anyone here!" he yelled into the cave

He waited for a few seconds to see if anyone was going to answer him when he saw a large yellow light appear about ten feet in front of him.

"Oh. I don't want to disturb you. I'll just leave now," he said to the figure

The light turned out to be a hyper beam and it hit Ash, thrusting him outside of the cave.

OW! I said I was leaving. he thought to himself

He heard a faint growl and decided not to take his chances on whatever was inside of that cave.

OK. So door number two holds… OH SNAP AN URSARING, AND IT DOESN'T LOOK TOO HAPPY… RUN! he thought as he ran for his life.

He cautiously went up to the third cave and walked all the way to the back. There was no one there.

"Of course… It's always the last one that's empty," he mumbled to himself. "At least there's some food nearby," he said while noticing the patch of berry trees at the top of a rather large hill.

He ran up the hill and started pigging out on the berries that were there. After he was full, he suddenly heard a voice right behind him.

"You're a little far from your colony, aren't you little guy," the voice said loudly

The sudden noise startled Ash and he started rolling down the hill, but he couldn't stop himself.

The figure watched in terror as what he just caused happened. The little Pikachu rolled down the hill and into the rock wall headfirst.

The last thing Ash saw before blacking out was a figure of what looked like an Arcanine running towards him and he thought,

Why… does this always happen to me?


	10. Chapter 10

Ash…achu?

"Ugh," said Ash as he slowly woke up and felt his head

"He's waking up! Someone go and get the Village Elder!" a voice yelled out

"Don't worry, I am coming," an older voice said

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see a young Pichu sitting next to him and an older looking Pikachu walking up to him.

"Village Elder?... OW, why does my head hurt so much?" asked Ash

"Arcanine told us everything, so theres no need to worry," the elder Pikachu said

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Ash

"You don't remember?" asked the Arcanine

Ash shook his head

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, I saw you sitting at the top of the hill eating and wanted to eat some to. When I got there, I figured, why not have some fun while I am at it, so I decided to scare you, but you ended up falling down the hill and hitting your head on the rock wall," the Arcanine explained

"Yes, and I am rather surprised you didn't wake up sooner," the elder said

"Why? How long was I out?" asked Ash

"About nine days," the elder said

"NINE DAYS! NINE DAYS WITHOUT FOOD!" Ash gasped

His stomach started growling

The Village Elder chuckled to himself

"Someone go and get our guest… err… I'm sorry, what's your name?" the elder asked

"My name is Ash," said Ash

The Village Elder looked confused

"What, it's just Ash? Not Pikash, Ashchu, or even Ashachu," the elder gasped

"Nope, just Ash, is that a problem?" asked Ash

"Well…, if you go around the forest saying that your name is Ash, just Ash, you might run into a lot of trouble," the elder said

"O.K." said Ash as if he didn't even care

"From now on you shall be known as Ashachu, O.K.?" asked the elder

"Kay," said Ash

"Someone bring our guest, Ashachu, some food please," the elder said

A huge leaf, full of Oran Berries, was placed in front of Ash a few moments later.

"CHAAAAA!" he said as he started stuffing his face with the food

The elder laughed

"What's so funny?" asked the Arcanine

"Hehe, oh it's nothing Duskfang, it's just, he is eating like a Munchlax," the elder said

"What do you expect? He has been unconscious for nine days," said Duskfang

"I know…, hmmm, something doesn't feel right," the elder said

"What do you mean?" asked Duskfang

The Village Elder ignored him and walked up to Ash

"Hey! Ashachu, where did you come from anyway?" the elder asked

Ash stopped eating for a second and pondered

"I don't know," he said as he started eating again

Now, the Village Elder was worried.

"Ashachu! Do you remember anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, other than your name," the elder said worriedly

Ash stopped eating, looked up from his food, straight into the elder's eyes and said,

"I'm sorry, no I can't, am I supposed to be able to?"


	11. Chapter 11

The Dream

PIIIIKKKAAAPPPIIIIIIII!

Ash awoke with a start

"What was that about?" he asked himself

"What was what about, Ashachu?" asked the village elder, walking up to Ash

"… Oh, it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about," said Ash

"What? A dream you say. How long have you been having these dreams?" asked the village elder

"Huh, first time today. Hehe," said Ash nervously

"Liar! I would be able to tell from a mile away that you are lying right now. It's all in your scent. You are worried about these dreams of yours. Tell me about them our you will get no rations today" said the village elder

Ash sat there for a few minutes, silent. He then sighed

"Fine… In every single dream that I have had, I was traveling with two to three other people and another Pikachu," he said

"Hmmmm, so you might actually be a trainer's pokemon. I guess you wouldn't know since you lost your memory," the village elder exclaimed

"I don't think so," said Ash

"Why?" asked the village elder

"Because in my dream I was the trainer," said Ash

"What? That's unthinkable. There has never been a pokemon trainer that was a pokemon," said the village elder

"That's not what I meant by that. What I meant was that I was a human pokemon trainer," said Ash

"Human! How could that be? I mean it's practically impossible for a human to become a pokemon so how could you be a human?" asked the village elder

"I don't know. Can I leave now? I wanna get some breakfast and go and play with my friends," said Ash

The village elder was deep in thought

"Huh, oh yeah go ahead. You have given me much to think about. For now, go and have fun. And as for your food rations, you don't lose your food privileges," said the village elder

Maybe if I can find this Pikachu that was in his dreams, I could find out more about Ashachu's past.

"Chaaa!" Ash yelled as he ran out of the burrow to his new friends, but as he was running, he was also thinking,

Me, a human! That's not possible is it? Nooooooo. Besides how could I have been a human, wouldn't I have more memories of being one. And it's not like I would forget being turned into a Pikachu.

However, as Ash was running towards his new friends, his oldest friend was standing at the top of a nearby hill watching Ash. He was watching Ash act as if he were a real Pikachu.

A tear slid down his cheek

"Oh Ash, What have I done!"


	12. Chapter 12

Recovery?

"State your name and business!" said the Raichu brothers

"I am trying find my friend! Let me pass I know he's in there!" said Pikachu

"Oh… you must be one of Ashachu's old buddies." One of the Raichu said

Ashachu? So you changed his name as well as brainwashed him! Pikachu thought

"Yes! Now can I pass?" Pikachu asked

"We can't let you roam around the colony, but we will take you to the village elder," the other Raichu said

"Finally! Some progress!" Pikachu said sarcastically

After a few minute walk, Pikachu was standing outside the village elder's burrow. Meanwhile inside…

"Elder, we have brought a foreign Pikachu here to talk to you," said one the two Raichu

"Was he injured?" asked the village elder

"No."

"Is he attempting to escape from a predator?"

"Weelllllll… No."

"THEN WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LET A FOREIGN PIKACHU INTO THE VILLAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

He said he was friends with Ashachu!" the Raichu answered feebly

"Huh… Well then… Hurry up and bring him in."

"At once sir."

Maybe this Pikachu can help to shed some light on Ashachu's past. the village elder thought

Pikachu then walks into the "room"

"Hello there, I hear you are friends with Ashachu," the village elder said

Pikachu's cheeks sparked a bit, "His name is Ash."

"Hmmm, That's exactly what he told us before we changed his name and…"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked some more, and he cut off the village elder, "AND BRAINWASHED HIM! HE NEVER ACTS LIKE HOW HE IS ACTING RIGHT NOW! HE NEVER ACTS LIKE A PIKACHU!"

"We didn't brainwash him. And what do you mean by 'he never acts like a Pikachu!'" asked the village elder

"Then why is he acting this way!" Pikachu screamed

"Because he has amnesia…" the village elder said quietly

The room became very silent

"How did it happen? Is it permanent?" Pikachu asked

"The answer to those questions are no and he got a concussion from falling into a cave wall."

Before Pikachu could ask anything else, Ash came into the room.

"Village Elder! I'm…" he wavered when he noticed Pikachu

"Wait a minute! You're the Pikachu from my dreams!" he yelled

The village elder's mind started racing when he heard this. However, Pikachu was as patient

"Ash, it's me, Pikachu! Don't you remember me?" asked Pikachu

Ash stood for a few moments, as if in a trance

"You do look awfully familiar, but…" he started scratching his head, "thinking about it makes my head hurt. Why don't we just go outside and play!" asked Ash

Pikachu thought for a moment on how to approach this scene

"Ash! No! We have to get back to Brock and Ben!" Pikachu yelled

Ash was silent as a few memories poured back into his mine

"Don't you still want to save Dawn!" Pikachu screamed, tears coming to his eyes

Ash fell to the floor, holding his head, screaming bloody murder about how his head hurt

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he ran outside

"Wait! Ash come back!" Pikachu screamed as he ran after Ash

The village elder just sat there in awe after they ran out

"Ash, wait up!" Pikachu yelled as he was running after his friend

"NO! EVERYTIME YOU TALK YOU MAKE MY HEAD HURT!" Ash screamed back

"Ash! You must think back! Remember all your friends! Remember Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn! Remember all the times you saved me from Team Rocket! You never gave up on me! SO I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU!" Pikachu screamed

Ash stuttered, "I… I… NO! You're hurting me again! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed as he released an extremely powerful thunder attack on Pikachu

Pikachu dodged it and watched as his friend ran straight into a tree, distracted by his own electricity

Before Ash blacked out, he said to himself

"Why does this seem so familiar?"


	13. Chapter 13

Friendship

Ash stirs

"He's waking up! Everyone, Ashachu is waking up!"

Pikachu sighs

"Pichu, every time he moves you think he is waking up,"

"I have a name you know, and at least I am sitting right next to him the whole time. You say that you're his best friend and you won't even do that!"

"I AM HIS BEST FRIEND!" Pikachu screams

"Then why aren't you right by his side like I am," said the Pichu

They start to argue until both of their ears twitch at a familiar sound. They hear a faint chuckling.

Both of them turn around to see their friend struggling to get to his feet

"You tell him Pikko."

Ash slowly walks over to Pikko and puts his paw on Pikko's head. He then looks up at Pikachu

"Hey! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, Pikachu. I thought you said that you would never give up on me because I never gave up on you, yet it looks like you were about to give up on me a second ago."

Ash started to smile as Pikachu ran up to him and hugged him

"Ash! Oh Ash, I am so glad that you are back!" he said as he began to fight back his tears that were forming.

Suddenly, the Village Elder walks onto the scene with Arcanine by his side

"That was soooo touching," Duskfang said

Pikachu withdrew from the hug and the Village Elder glared at Duskfang

"That was rude, Duskfang. You just ruined their moment."

"I'm sorry Elder."

"I'm sorry for Duskfang's behavior, I hope we didn't bother you too bad.

"Nah, it's ok."

Ash looked up at Duskfang and suddenly he remember the time on the hill

"Wait a second, you're the Pokémon that made me fall down that hill."

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that," said Duskfang

"Yeah, well, try not to do that again please"

"Will do!"

"Ashachu…" the Village Elder starts

"It's Ash. Thanks for worrying about me, but I think that I'll use my real name from now on," said Ash

"Fine, Ash, What were you doing all by yourself at that hill?" the Elder asked

"Part of my training was to try and survive in the wild, all by myself, for fifteen days," said Ash

"Why were you training?" the Elder asked

"Because I have to save a friend of mine that was captured by an evil organization named Team Rocket."

"Were you a human before you met us?" asked Duskfang

"Hehe, Yeah, I was."

**Ash spends the next thirty minutes talking about everything that has happened to him.**

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Ash Ketchum, you are a Pokémon Trainer who ran into Team Rocket, and they changed you into a Pikachu with some random potion," said Duskfang

Ash nods

"Then, they kidnapped your friend and threatened to kill her if you don't do what they tell you to."

Ash nods again

"And at some point and time, you want to try and rescue her from their HQ, all on your own."

"That's about it," said Ash

Duskfang sighs

"I'm in," he said

"What!" both Pikachu and Ash exclaim

"I said that I'll help you,"

"No! You will just end up getting hurt Duskfang!" Ash said

"No I won't, and I think that I have some friends who might be willing to help."


	14. Chapter 14

Friends

"Are we there yet?" asked Ash

"No! For the sixth time, now stop your whining!" Duskfang shot back

Pikachu rolled his eyes

"So where are these friends of yours?" he asked

"Oh, you will be seeing them in a few minutes. I bet that you will like them."

"Yay! We are almost there!" interrupted Ash

Pikachu and Duskfang glare at him

He apologized quickly, "Sorry."

Suddenly a blue flash falls from the sky and lands on Duskfang

While Duskfang starts trying to get the random Pokémon off him, Pikachu and Ash get into fighting stances. However, Duskfang stops them before they attack.

"Wait guys, I think that I know who this might be."

"Awww, Dusky can't throw me off. What is he going to do," the Pokémon says playfully

Pikachu looks closer at the Pokémon, "You're a Lucario aren't you?"

The Lucario ignored Pikachu

"Come on Rio, I want you to meet my friends, so can you please get off me," said Duskfang

"AWW, OK. But next time I am going to merc you into another world," the Lucario said

Pikachu looks at Ash, "Merc?"

Ash just shrugged his should and said, "I don't know, I have never heard that word before."

Suddenly Duskfang yells out into the forest.

"Guys, I know that you are out there! Come out of hiding, I have some friends that I want you to meet."

Within a few minutes, Pikachu and Ash were surrounded by a small group of Pokémon.

"Ash, Pikachu, I would like you to meet my friends." Said Duskfang

The Lucario stepped out and said, "My name is Riokyo Kowaga, however you can call me Rio."

Then the Vulpix walked out and said, "And my name is Vector."

"I'm Soryu," said the Umbreon. Meanwhile the Espeon just backed up a little bit closer to Soryu.

"And this is my twin brother, Senrui," Soryu said while motioning to the Espeon.

"I'm Isao, but you can call me Drew if you don't like that name," the Charmander said.

And last, but not least, an Eevee walked out," And I'm Eve."

"I'm Pikachu and this is my friend Ash."

"Hello everyone," said Ash

"Now everyone, I am only going to be here for one night and then I am leaving with Ash and Pikachu to help them save a friend of theirs. I was wondering if…" Duskfang tries to say

Rio interrupts him

"You were wondering if we wanted to come."

"Man! You are getting good with that aura stuff if you are able to read my mind like that," said Duskfang

"Nope. Because one, I was already good at it, and two, you are just easy to read."

"WHY YOU MANGY MUTT!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

The Espeon uses its psychic to separate them before a fight breaks out.

"Guys! Calm down!" he said

"Fine!" the both say, then Duskfang turns around

"So, who wants to come?"


	15. Chapter 15

Decisions

"I'll go, but only if my brother comes too." said Senrui.

Everyone was shocked.

"Brother! You're never the first one to speak up! Why now?"

"Well, I just want to help Dusk and his friends. But only if you wanted to come as well."

"How can I say no to that? I think that I'll be coming too Dusk." said Soryu.

"And I'm not going to be the only one back here twiddling my paws so I think that I'll go as well." said Isao.

"Me too!" yelled out Eve.

"Thanks Eve, thanks Drew." said Duskfang.

"That's Isao to you Dusk." said Isao.

"Awww, but you're letting Pikachu and Ash call you Drew." said Duskfang

"That's because I just met them and I wanted to give them an easier name to remember than 'Isao.'"

It became quiet for a few minutes.

"Besides, why would you need to call me Drew? You've been calling me Isao for years."

"Maybe I just wanted to mess around with you a little bit; so don't go and get angry now."

"ANGRY? Ohhhh! Hey, Rio! Can you beat him up again?" yelled Isao.

"Nah, this is rather amusing." said Rio.

Pikachu ran in.

"Guys! Just calm down! If you really want to help, then stop fighting!" said Pikachu.

"Fine!" they said simultaneously.

Vector stepped out a few moments later.

"I think I'll go to. I don't wanna be stuck here all by myself. Besides, I don't know if Rio wants to stay or not, but if he is, I don't want to be stuck with him." He said.

"Why not?" asked Ash.

"He gets scary when he's angry." said Vector.

Rio chuckled, "That's right, just keep thinking that and you will live a nice, long life."

"Well, that's everyone; I'm sure Rio doesn't want to stay behind." said Duskfang.

Rio started backing out.

"Actually, I am going to have to pass on the group field trip." Rio said.

"What!" everyone gasped

Rio started walking off into the bushes.

"Besides, I have something that I need to do first. Maybe if you're lucky I might try and catch up with you guys."

When he was out of their sight, he thought to himself:

_They will never see it coming…_


	16. Chapter 16

Instincts

"DO YOU INCOMPETANT IDIOTS EVEN KNOW WHERE THE EXPERIMENT IS?" yelled Giovanni.

"Ummm… Sorry sir…" apologized Cassidy.

"Yes sir, we will find them as fast as we can." Butch quickly replied.

"No need, your 'teammates' already found them and are about to attempt a capture." said Giovanni.

"No! Not them! I can't stand those idiots!" screamed Cassidy.

Hmmm, I wonder how he is faring and how his mother is…

An evil smile crept across his face

"Admit it Ash, we are lost…" Eve plainly stated.

"Uhhh… We aren't lost, we are just… we just don't know where we not are," he said, confidently hoping that they wouldn't understand the difference.

They didn't, however since Pikachu wasn't paying attention, he didn't catch on fast enough.

"Ash, I don't think they are going to buy that." he said.

Their confused looks turned into looks of rage and Ash was iron tailed into the ground by Eve.

She's kind of like Misty. he thought to himself.

Pikachu stood back on two feet, sniffed the air a few times, and then said:

"The road is this way." Pointing to the direction in their left.

Ash slowly started to get up, then asked, "How do you know?"

"If you would use your senses then you would know too and we wouldn't be in this mess. I mean it should be easy for you since you lived as a normal Pikachu for quite a few days." Pikachu said

"Well, I am not sure if I…" he said as he trailed off sniffing the air.

"The scents… they are so… stunning! I forgot how awesome they were. I can smell everything. I can smell every leaf on every tree, all of the Pokémon around me, the road full of hard rocks, and…and…a befouling scent!

As Ash sat there sniffing the air, his eyes lost focus, and he began to look lost.

Pikachu ran up to Ash and slapped him, "Snap out of it Ash!" he yelled

Ash wasn't even phased by this. He just ran straight into a random bush and…

Yellow blinding light filled everyone's eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Team Rockets New Pokémon

As their eyes became blinded from Ash's intense light Pikachu cried aloud:

"Ash! What are you doing? Come back!"

Everyone waited for their eyesight to return to normal then they ran after Ash, only to find a cat with two people holding a rubber bag that was squirming.

"Team Rocket!" Pikachu snarled as he got into his fighting stance.

Everyone else did the same

"Look Jessie, Ashy boy got himself some new Pokémon friends." said James.

"Heh. Should we capture them to, or just make our escape?" asked Jessie.

"I think that we should make our escape. I mean it's not as if we need them. Nya!" said Meowth.

"True… Very true." said James.

"Fine then… Go Seviper, Go Yanmega, Go Wobbuffet!" Jessie yelled as she threw out three pokeballs.

"Come on out Carnivine!" yelled James, throwing out his pokeball as well.

Meanwhile Pikachu was fuming.

"First… You guys change my friend into a Pokémon… Now you guys are trying to capture him… I will never forgive you! Now die!" he screamed as he used iron tail on Seviper.

"Seviper dodge it and use Poison Sting!" commanded Jessie.

While Pikachu was being pelted by the Poison Sting, Jessie called out to James and Meowth.

"Guys, now is the time to do what we talked about." she whispered.

Jessie pulled out a grey pokeball

"This is an obedience ball. Whatever Pokémon you catch with it will obey your commands without question. Use it on the twerp." Jessie said with an evil grin on her face.

"Kay!" They said while opening the bag just a little bit. "Go Pokeball." James said quietly.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and the others just defeated all of Team Rockets Pokémon.

"You're all out of Pokémon! Now give Ash back before I electrocute you into oblivion!" threatened Pikachu.

"No were not! We still have one more! Nya!" taunted Meowth

"Then where is it? We will beat it to." yelled Pikachu.

"Right here… James throw it now!" screamed Meowth.

"Go Ash!" he yelled as he threw the grey pokeball.

Everyone froze in shock as they saw Ash come out of the pokeball.

"Now…"

"Use Thunder!"


	18. Chapter 18

A Battle of Friends

"Yes Master!" said Ash as he released the most powerful thunder attack Pikachu had ever seen on Eve.

"Now go get the others!" commanded Jessie.

"As you wish…" said Ash in a zombie like tone.

Ash used quick attack in the direction of Isao, trying to one hit K.O. another one of his friends.

However, Isao dodged it.

"Flamethrower! Let's go!" he yelled as red-hot flames erupted from his mouth, nearly hitting Ash.

Ash decided to use this to his advantage and made it look like it hit him, but he got around him unnoticed and used volt tackle.

"Gah!" Isao yelled as the pain started and he passed out.

Ash turned and looked at the others with a look that would send a chill down your spine.

"What's wrong guys, don't you wanna fight?" Ash taunted as he walked toward them.

Everyone backed off a little.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me. You won't even lay a scratch on me." said Ash.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Vector. "What do you say to this?"

Vector used quick attack to get his attention, then sent an ember attack at his feet, and finally used flamethrower at his back.

When everything calmed back down, all everyone saw was an afterimage of Ash's body. He moved so fast that he left an afterimage and was now waiting for an opportunity.

"Huh… Where did he go!" yelled Vector

"Vector, behind you!" screamed Pikachu

"Ahhhhh!" Vector screamed bloody murder as he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"I won't let anyone else fall!" yelled Senrui as he brought up two different shields, a light screen, and reflect.

"Thanks Senrui, now I am going in!" said Duskfang.

"Extreme Speed!" he said while running towards Ash. Right before it looked like they hit, they both disappeared.

Everyone became silent, even Team Rocket. The air sounds too quiet but is something off. It sounds like crackling. Suddenly both Ash and Duskfang reappear, standing with their backs facing each other a few feet away from each other.

Then Duskfang falls. Ash turns his head around.

"You're still too slow." he said menacingly.

"NOOOO! DUSKFANG!" yelled Soryu.

"Ash you must stop this! Can't you see that you're hurting all of your friends?" screamed Soryu.

"I am! I never noticed that!" Ash said sarcastically.

"Fine if you won't stop, then we'll stop you!" yelled Senrui.

"Soryu, I think it's time that we show them the combo that we've been working on." said Senrui.

"Brother, are you sure!" gasped Soryu.

"What are you guys whispering about?" taunted Ash. "Well, if you won't attack, then I will!" he screamed.

"Brother!"

"Let's Do it!"

"Psychic!"

Suddenly Ash's body began to glow and he was lifted into the air.

"Brother! Now!"

"Nightshade!"

As the Nightshade consumed Ash's body, you could hear him scream bloody murder. Then it was silent.

"We did it!" both Senrui and Soryu yelled.

Suddenly the Nightshade burst open and Ash fell to the ground… unharmed.

"Just kidding! Do you really think that weak attack would hurt me that much? All I felt was a tingle." said Ash. "All that really accomplished was getting me mad."

Then all of a sudden Ash disappeared and both Soryu and Senrui were unconscious on the ground.

Pikachu stared in horror as he saw this unfold. He could see all of Ash's movements, even the one with Arcanine, but even that attack was a little fuzzy for him. That means that both Soryu and Senrui never saw it coming.

Suddenly Pikachu heard a whisper

"What's wrong buddy, you look like you've seen a ghost."


	19. Chapter 19

Ash vs. Pikachu

Pikachu jumped away and stared at Ash.

"Ash, that can't really be you. You wouldn't do any of this. Please come back to your senses!" he said.

"Oh but buddy, it is me, can't you tell just by my scent and looks. Isn't that how you taught me to identify people?" said Ash.

Then Pikachu heard a voice in his head.

You have to defeat him to get his mind back to normal.

What! How do I do that? Who are you? asked Pikachu in his mind.

I am a friend… Just defeat him… the voice said, trailing off.

"Pikachu! Are you just going to stand there all day! If so I am going to attack because you are leaving yourself so open it's not even funny." said Ash as he sprinted toward Pikachu. "Volt Tackle let's go!"

Pikachu barely had time to defend himself, but he was able to stop the blow with a quick Iron Tail attack.

He jumped back a few more feet.

"I'm sorry Ash, but in order to bring you back, I have to defeat you!" he yelled.

Pikachu used a Quick Attack on Ash as he was recoiling from the Volt Tackle.

"Gah!" Ash yelled, finally feeling pain. "Hmmmm, I forgot how strong I trained you. This should be fun…"

Ash used Quick Attack to get up close to Pikachu and at the very last moment used an Iron Tail on his feet, sending Pikachu spinning through the air.

Before Pikachu hit the ground though, he sent a Thunder attack toward Ash, but missed.

Ash shielded his eyes while saying, "You know electric attacks won't hurt me, so how could you use one and miss from such a close distance?"

"Nope I hit the bull's eye!" Pikachu yelled as he charged up a Volt Tackle.

"Wait! How could you hit the bulls eye unless… No! A distraction!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes to see Pikachu a few feet away, charging at him with a powerful Volt Tackle.

I can't dodge it in time. Ash thought to himself.

Ash screamed in pain as he felt the attack crash against his rib cage, and the electricity made it sting even more. He flew through the air and hit a tree 10 feet away.

"Oomph! That stung… I guess I should get serious." Ash muttered.

"What's that you're muttering to yourself about Ash? I thought you were going to be a tougher opponent considering how you easily defeated all of your other friends." taunted Pikachu.

"Oh don't worry, the true fight begins here." Ash said as he disappeared from view.

"I bet you can't see me Pikachu! I am moving so fast that I have disappeared from your sight. I bet you won't even see this coming." he said as he reappeared right behind Pikachu with a charged Iron Tail.

"Hmmm, this is getting interesting…" said a figure in the trees. "I wonder how Pikachu will dodge that."

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke covered the surrounding area, and you could hear Ash laughing.

"That was too easy. I guess you're not as strong as you thought you were!" Ash taunted.

"Ash you're so naïve. You can't even tell…" said the voice again.

As the smoke cleared, you could make out two figures, both standing.

"No! That's impossible! How did you dodge my attack?" Ash exclaimed as he saw Pikachu unharmed.

"You're not the only one who's been holding back." Pikachu replied calmly.

Meanwhile the figure was chuckling in the trees.

"Looks like Ash was wrong. This is where the fight truly begins."


	20. Chapter 20

The Fight of the Century

"What's wrong Ash, now _you_ look like _you've_ seen a ghost!" taunted Pikachu.

"Oh do I now? Well, I guess that I should play exterminator then." replied Ash.

"You can try…" said Pikachu calmly.

Ash however, wasn't as calm about it. Right after Pikachu said that, Ash started charging at him. Right before he connected with his attack, Pikachu disappeared.

"Running away! Such a cowardly move!" Ash taunted.

"I'm not running anywhere!" Pikachu screamed.

Ash looked up to see Pikachu a few feet away, right on top of him.

Pikachu's tail was glowing. "You will not control Ash any longer!" he yelled

The figure in the trees stood where he was. "I've never seen an iron tail performed like that. Since when did iron tails glow yellow?"

Ash could do nothing but get smashed to the ground by the electrical tail.

Ash got up slowly. "What move was that? I never taught you that move." he said.

"How could you teach me a move that never existed before now? You are the first person I've used that move on. I created this move. I created the Thunder Tail!" said Pikachu

"Well then, I guess there is nothing I can do but use that move against you." Ash gloated

"How? You haven't had the training necessary to pull off this move."

"You know that I am a fast learner…" as Ash said that he charged toward Pikachu.

Pikachu swung another thunder tail as Ash, only for it to go through

"An Afterimage! SNAP!" he turned to his left to see Ash, with his tail glowing and crackling yellow energy.

"HOW!" Pikachu gasped as he was flung a good 20 feet back.

"How? You ask? It's simple… I… Am just… A BETTER PIKACHU THAN YOU!" Ash screamed.

"No," Pikachu said softly. "If you were the better Pikachu, then you wouldn't be fighting me, you would be fighting them!" he said as he pointed a Team Rocket.

Ash just rolled his eyes." If you are hesitant about fighting me… THEN YOU WILL DIE!" he screamed.

Pikachu looked around and saw everyone on the ground, then looked up and saw nothing but blankness in Ash's eyes. "No. I am not hesitant anymore." His eyes began to glow a golden yellow color. "I will not run away from this fight anymore." His body started to glow golden yellow now. "I WILL END THIS" He screamed as the golden light filled the air.

Ash started laughing manically. "Now that's more like it. Show me all of your power!... Wait a second… This isn't electricity…"

Pikachu charged at Ash and struck him into the air, then disappeared. Suddenly he reappeared to the left of Ash in mid air and struck him down. He continued doing this, not letting Ash ever touch the ground until Ash had enough.

"THUNDER ATTACK!" Ash screamed as he released a powerful current of electricity. Pikachu lost his concentration and ended up being thrown back.

"You were wrong. You won't end this. I WILL!" He screamed as he tensed up every muscle in his body for a final attack. Pikachu did the same.

As they were charging their energy reserves, storm clouds filled the skies and lightning started occurring.

Pikachu looked up so that he could make sure that he could get his attack off before Ash's attack hit him, but what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He saw his best friend, as a Pikachu, staring at him with hatred and anger, while being enshrouded in a bolt of lightning that came down right after the storm clouds came in.

Both of them released the electricity at the same time and the projectiles me in the middle. However, Pikachu's measly electrical current was no match for a lightning powered one and an explosion commenced.

As the smoke cleared, the figure could make out that only one Pikachu was left standing, the other was thrown back, now unconscious.

The figure sighed. "Looks like I have to intervene now."

As Ash turned to walk away, he heard a voice.

"Ash! Your battle isn't done. You still have to battle me!" the figure said.

Ash turned and saw something he would never have expected.

He whispered the name of the figure.

"Rio."


	21. Chapter 21

Defeat?

"Heh, I didn't expect you to show up Rio. What happened to having something you were supposed to do?" asked Ash.

"I kinda am doing it. I was keeping an eye on you guys without you even knowing it." said Rio.

"Stalking isn't very nice." taunted Ash.

"I was stalking? I consider it looking out for my friends and I guess I was right to do so." said Rio.

"Looking out for your friends! Where were you when I was pounding them to a bloody pulp then?" asked Ash.

"Up in that tree watching the carnage. I expected Pikachu to murk you but since you got that unexpected power boost, he proved inadequate against you." Rio said calmly.

Ash charged toward Rio with a quick attack, just as he had with Senrui and Soryu, while saying. "You speak as if you can beat me."

He suddenly appears at Rio's back.

"I'll show you that you're wrong." He whispered in Rio's ear.

"Don't get too cocky just cuz you beat up your best friend." Rio said confidently.

Suddenly Rio disappeared from sight and an Aura Sphere was being sent straight toward Ash's back

"What the hell! How!" Ash gasped as he was hit by the Aura Sphere.

As Rio walked out of his hiding place he called out to Ash, "All I showed you just now was my Extreme Speed and my Aura Sphere, that's only two of my moves, by the time you see all of them you will be out cold!" Rio taunted.

"I refuse to believe you are that fast!" Ash screamed. "It must have been a trick!"

Rio appears behind Ash and put his hand on Ash's shoulder

"You sure about that buddy!" he said cheerfully. "I'm faster than you think."

Ash laughs a little

"What's so funny?" asked Rio.

"You! You talk as if you are all powerful! I'll show you you're not…" Ash taunted.

Ash releases a powerful Thunder attack that shortly stuns Rio. He then runs behind Rio and uses a Thunder Tail attack

Rio gasps in pain as the attack hit

"Nice move, but it's time for me to show my next move." He taunted as he disappeared from sight again.

From the shadows, Rio sends an Aura Sphere toward Ash

Ash dodges by jumping into the air

"I knew you'd do that!" Rio yelled.

"Oh Crap!" Ash yelled as he was hit from the back in mid air with a Shadow Claw attack.

As hate consumes Ash's eyes he charges toward Rio surrounded by electricity

Rio just simply side steps the Volt Tackle with ease causing Ash to just run into a tree

Rio walks up to Ash.

"You are probably wondering why I was able to dodge that last attack so easily. When you are controlled by rage and other emotions, your attacks become too broad. Sloppy! You won't hit me like that…"

"Who said anything about hitting you?" Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Rio gasped.

He looked up to see the tree that Ash hit starting to collapse on them. And down at Ash who is holding on to his feet.

"Too easy…" he said calmly

Right before the tree hits, Rio uses Dark Pulse on it, completely destroying the tree.

Ash mutters to himself, "So… that was his last move. I guess I'll have to resort to trickery."

He puts a confused face on, then says to Rio. "Rio? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Nice try Ash, but I am smarter than you think. Now I am going to finish this."

Suddenly both of Rio's hands are consumed by his Shadow Claws. He digs them under the earth and hurls Ash into the air as high as he can. He then charges up two Aura Spheres and fires them off one at a time to throw him higher into the air. After this he used Extreme Speed to run up and off of a tree to get to Ash's hight.

Ash looks at Rio in fright

"I told you, once you saw all my moves you would be out cold." Rio whispered to Ash as he used another Shadow Claw to send him straight back down to Earth.

Immediately after he used Shadow Claw the second time, he started charging up his Dark Pulse for a final attack. And right before Ash hits the ground he released it.

An explosion commenced! Dust clouded Rio's view on Ash.

"Dangit! Well if I can't see him, I'll sense him." Rio said as his aura sensors on the back of his head stood on end.

"Well… He is down for the count. Now for Team Rocket." Rio said as he looked around for the thieves.

All he sees is the obedience ball with a note on it.

_Dear random Lucario,_

_I'm sorry we messed with your friend, but how about we make it up to you by giving you this ball. We just don't wanna blast off again._

Rio chuckled

"Looks like they have gotten smarter. Now I will finish this!"

And with one final Shadow Claw, the Obedience Ball was destroyed.


	22. Chapter 22

Regret

At first look onto the battlefield it would look like everyone was dead, but after a few more seconds, the little yellow pokemon started stirring.

"Ugh. Everything hurts... WAIT! ASH!" exclaimed Pikachu.

As Pikachu bolted up and had a new shot of pain, Rio ran over and stopped him.

"I have already stopped him and patched everyone up so shut up before you wake them." Rio explained.

"Is Ash ok though?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah he's ok. I smacked some sense into him." said Rio.

Ash and Senrui slowly started to move and looked at each other.

"Oh hi there Senrui" said Ash.

After seeing Ash, Senrui jumped up and kicked him in the side of the face, knocking him out again.

"Everyone back up, he might be playing a trick on us!" yelled Senrui.

Senrui looked back at Rio, only to see him standing right in front of him. Emanating aura off his whole body.

Rio smacked him upside the head, sending him flying.

"What did I do!" yelled Senrui.

"I just finished patching him up!" Rio yelled back.

"Patching? Why would you patch him?" asked Senrui.

"He's back to normal you froob!" yelled Rio.

"Normal? Really?" said Senrui.

"Yeah! And I can't believe that you actually attacked him!" yelled Rio.

"Well…" sighed Senrui

*sigh* "Oh well, I guess I'll just patch him up again."

Pikachu ran over to his friend again and saw him trying to get up.

"Ash! Save your strength! You need to rest after the beating you took!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Beating? Oh that…" Ash looked down and became extremely sad.

"No you don't!" Yelled Rio as he appeared behind Ash and hit him on the back of his head. "You're not going emo on us! So you lost! Big flipping deal!"

"But it was Team Rocket. A team that I have been destroying since I started my journey…" whined Ash.

"GET OVER IT YOU FROOB!" yelled Rio.

"WHY SHOULD I! I normally send them blasting off with Pikachu. And now… Now… Now they had captured me and I was forced to fight all of my friends against my own will. I almost killed everyone that said that they would help me save Dawn."

"What with all the noise? It woke me from a wonderful nap." said Soryu.

"You don't understand!" Ash yelled as he ran into the forest.


	23. Chapter 23

A Promise

As Ash was running through the forest, tears began pouring out of his eyes. "Why don't they understand? What's wrong with me? I can't even protect my best friend from danger and I am the one endangering him… That's it… I don't want to fight anymore. Ever"

Ash was so deep in thought that he lost track of where he was and ran into a few trees before he realized one key fact.

He was lost.

"Anyone out there! Hello!" he called out.

"Who's there and why are you in my territory?" a voice answered back.

"I'm just a passing Pikachu, I am not looking for trouble." Ash retorted.

"Too bad, looks like you found some!" the voice answered.

Suddenly an orange object came flying down through the trees.

Out of pure instinct, Ash got down into a defensive stance then he remembered he promised himself he wouldn't fight anymore.

"I won't fight you. I have absolutely no reason to attack you." he tried to reason with the Raticate.

"Then you will lose!" the Raticate screamed as he charged.

The Raticate went straight up to Ash and Iron Tailed him in the gut.

Ash staggered a few steps back. "I will not fight you!"

"Fight back you coward!" the Raticate yelled as he quick attacked Ash.

However, the attack never hit Ash. Instead it landed on something small and grey.

"How dare you attack a Pokémon that doesn't even want to fight back. And then have the nerve to call him the coward. YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" the stranger yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" the Raticate demanded.

"Me?" the stranger asked.

"YEAH YOU! WHO ELSE?" the Raticate screamed.

"Oh I am just a passing Aron who absolutely hates cowards like you." the Aron stated.

Suddenly the Aron glowed with a white light and charged at the Raticate.

"Take Down Attack!"

Even Pikachu could see the Raticate go flying from the attack.

He followed where he saw it fly from and saw Ash standing next to an Aron, holding his side.

"Ash!" Pikachu yelled.

"Oh… heh… hi there bu…" he couldn't complete his sentence because he passed out from exhaustion.

"Hey you! Can you help me take him back to our friends?" Pikachu asked.

The Aron answered

"Sure, but my name is Thurkear."


	24. Chapter 24

A Lecture

"OMG what happened to him!" Eve yelled out as she saw Pikachu and Thurkear carrying Ash through the field to them.

"He got attacked by a Raticate, but don't worry, Thurkear here took care of him." said Pikachu.

"But why didn't he fight back?" asked Isao.

"We don't know… Thurkear said it looked like Ash was just taking it." said Pikachu.

"Yeah, at first it seemed like he would fight back, but then he got up out of his stance, said something to the Raticate, and just started taking the attacks." explained Thurkear.

"But will he be ok?" asked Duskfang.

"Just let me look at him." said Rio.

-2 hours later-

Rio sighed, "He'll be just fine, he just need to rest up and not move that much."

"That's a relief." both Senrui and Soryu said at the same time. "Jinx, double jinx, ahhh forget it..."

Pikachu went in to talk with Ash.

"Hi there buddy." Ash said weakly.

"Hey Ash." Pikachu replied somberly.

"What's wrong Pikachu?"

Pikachu was silent for a few seconds.

"Ash… Didn't you say you were gonna save Dawn?"

Now Ash became silent.

"If so, then why? Why did you let yourself be beaten up by a… a… a Raticate?"

"I just… Don't wanna fight anything anymore…"

"But why not! How are you gonna save Dawn without fighting! Answer me that!"

"I am still gonna save Dawn, but that whole time… Pikachu I was aware of everything that I did that whole time… And I felt like I enjoyed it… I don't ever want to hurt anyone ever again."

Pikachu was stunned. Ash had known everything that he did. But there was still that fact.

"But Ash, remember this: you were under the control of the Obedience Ball. Your mind was being forced to submit to Team Rocket's command. I know you would never do that stuff willingly."

"THEN IT WAS STILL MY FAULT BECAUSE I GOT CAPTURED!"

Pikachu became silent again

"Then we just get you stronger. Stronger so they can't capture you next time. Isn't that what you told me we could do anytime we face a wall like this?"

Ash looked down at his feet.

"Ash, do you know what fighting resolve is?"

"Of course I know! It's—"

"No! Do you truly know what it is? Resolve is where if you have something you want to protect, you protect it with your life. Abandon your fear. Advance! Never stop! If you retreat then you will age!"

Ash went even more silent after Pikachu finished until finally he said, "Pikachu please let me rest…"

"Fine, just think about what I said and why you started fighting in the first place."

A few minutes after Pikachu left Ash muttered to himself.

"Abandon your fear huh?"


	25. Chapter 25

A Talk

"I really hope that Ash is ok…" said Brock.

"Don't worry I am sure that he is just fine!" reassured Ben.

"Always the optimist huh Ben…" sighed Brock

Brock then got up and looked out the window. "Ash has sorta become like a… brother to me. I have traveled with him for so long that I look out for him on pure instinct now. He's like family, I can't imagine anything happening to him."

A woman came up behind Brock. "Happening to who now Brock?"

Brock turned around and a strike of fear went through his heart. It was Ash's Mother!

"You're not talking about my Ashy boy are you?" asked Deliah

"Uhhh no… We are just talking about a friend of ours. Right Ben!" Brock said quickly.

"Brock why are we lying…"

Brock jabbed him in the gut.

"I mean… Yes! Just a friend!" Ben added hastily.

"I really hope that you aren't lying to me boys. Has Ash ever told you what happened to him when he lies to me? It ain't pretty." said Deliah.

Both Brock and Ben gulped loudly.

Suddenly Deliah became cheerful again.

"Now where is my Ashy boy!" she asked.

"Uhhh…" Ben stammered.

"He's out training with Pikachu!" Brock said quickly. 'At least it technically wasn't a lie…' he thought afterward.

"Awww… then I guess I'll have to wait here for him to get back." Deliah said cheerfully.

"Why are you even here?" asked Brock.

"What! Can't a mother visit her own son!" Deliah said defensively.

"That's what a video phone is for. Remember?" Brock said.

"Yeah well it's not the same as seeing someone in person…" Deliah said softly.

"That's true…" said Ben softly.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Brock yelled.

"Uhhh… Oh look HQ is calling me. Bye!" Ben ran off to avoid Brocks wrath.

"Brock is there something that you're not telling me?" asked Deliah.

Brock was silent for a few moments.

"Actually yes there is something that I am keeping from you. But I am sure that you won't like it." said Brock.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes it's about Ash."

"What happened now?"

"Well we sorta ran into Team Rocket and they…"

"They? They what! Tell me!" Deliah said frantically.

"They turned him into a Pikachu!" Brock said as fast as he could.

Deliah's head was swimming. She couldn't even stay on her feet as she fell to the ground. All she could say was:

"How could you?"


	26. Chapter 26

Fight?

"Come on Ash! Just ask them!"

"Why do I have to Pikachu…? They'll probably say no anyway after what I did to him…"

"No! I am sure they'll help you get your fighting spirit back!"

"But what if I don't want my fighting spirit…"

"Ash, you want to save Dawn and this is the only way to get stronger. Now go and ask them!" Pikachu said as he pushed Ash at the people.

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Nothing Senrui…"

"Come on, you can tell us. Aren't we your friends?" said Drew.

"Yeah but…" Ash murmured. "I don't wanna hurt any of you anymore."

"Ugh! This is hopeless! Ash wants to have a training match with one or more of you!" said Pikachu.

"A training match?" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"See Pikachu I told you that they wouldn't want to do it!"

"I'm up for it!" said Drew.

"So am I. I'll help train Ash any day!" said Vector.

"You guys can do whatever you want." said Rio.

"But that's no fun Rio! Let's give everyone a chance at sparring with Ash!" Duskfang exclaimed.

"Can I have a shot too?" asked Thurkear.

"Sure!" said Pikachu.

"We'll get to try out our move on him again Soryu." said Senrui.

"Let's hope it doesn't get that far."

"I don't wanna fight unless I have to, so I think that I'll pass." said Eve.

"Guys…" Ash whispered.

"Remember Ash, you only have three more days until your battle with Team Rocket back at that house. And we need one full day to get there so this is the only time you'll get to train beforehand." said Pikachu.

"Fine… I guess I'll do it…"

"Yay!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'll call dibs on first!" yelled Drew.

"Awww." said Thurkear. "I wanted to go first…"

As both Ash and Drew got into a stance, Rio walked up to the side.

"I guess I'll ref since you froobs would probably fail at it anyway. Are both Pokémon ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready… I guess…"

"Then let the battle… BEGIN!"

Right as Rio said begin, Drew rushed in with a scratch attack.

"You won't hit me with that Drew!" yelled Ash as he dodged.

Ash began storing up energy in his cheeks, but right before he released he heard a voice.

"_Gah!"_

He saw Drew fall to his volt tackle and froze in mid attack.

Drew used this to his advantage and hit Ash with a Flamethrower attack and point-blank range.

"What's wrong Ash! I thought you could dodge all of my attacks!" yelled Drew.

Ash slowly got back up. "I can…"

"He's hesitating… He won't win like that." said Pikachu.

"We'll just have to believe that he will get his confidence back!" Rio replied. "Otherwise we're screwed when we attack Team Rocket."

"Yeah…"

Ash charged toward Drew with a quick attack that would have surely hit, but Ash saw another vision in his head.

He saw himself turn around and glare at Duskfang. _"You're still too slow."_

This gave Drew enough time to hit Ash square in the gut with his own quick attack.

As Ash was slow to get up, he heard a voice behind him.

"Jeez! You sure are pathetic Ash! Especially if you're letting yourself get beat up this badly!"

"Golbat? Is that you!" Ash asked.

"Yeah it's me! But don't get all mushy on me, Brock's not here. I am just here to pass on a message. Your mother wanted me to tell you that if you don't save that poor girl Dawn, then you will get none of her cooking for three months when you come home."

Ash was stunned. Did Golbat just say what he thought he said?

While Ash was gaping at Golbat, Drew used to opportunity to charge at Ash with a metal claw.

Ash turned around and grabbed Drew's wrist before getting up into his face and saying,

"I'm sorry Drew, but I can't let you win anymore."


	27. Chapter 27

Meeting Again

"Look! Lightning! Maybe it's him!"

"I doubt it... But it would nice to see him again."

"Yeah! Now let's go!"

-

Ash slowly put Drew down and backed up a few steps. "OK Drew, now I am ready." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Begin!" yelled Rio.

Both of them just stood still, not moving a single muscle.

"Uhhh. He said start you guys. Why aren't they moving Pikachu?" asked Vector.

"They're both waiting for the other person to make the first move." Pikachu replied. Ash seems to be thinking more like a pikachu each day. I do not know if i should be glad, or worried for him. he thought.

Drew cracked first. He yelled "Quick Attack" as he ran toward Ash at blinding speeds. He got closer and closer to Ash and at the last second, Ash vanished.

Drew immediately stopped his attack and checked his surroundings.

"Was that agility just now?" asked Eve.

"No. It was just a super fast quick attack." Pikachu replied. He sure seems to be abnormally fast for a pikachu. I bet he is already faster than I am!

Ash suddenly appeared on top of Drew's head.

"Ohhhh Drew, up here." he said as he tapped Drew on the head. Drew instinctively tensed up his body, waiting for the painful attack. However, it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Vector on top of Ash, using a scratch attack.

"Wait! I thought that this was a 1v1 match." yelled Thurkear.

"Well we never exactly said that." replied Rio.

"Yeah! All we said was that we were going to do training matches with Ash. What good is training to him if it's too easy?" asked Vector as he jumped back from his attack.

"I see! Well then come at me with everything yo..."

Ash could not finish the sentence because in the middle of it he fell to the ground. Twitching and holding his head.

"Ash!" Everyone yelled as they ran to make sure he was ok.

Pikachu was numb. He was thinking to himself What the hell just happened. He slowly walked up to Ash and fell to his knees next to him. Then he heard a noise and as he turned around his eyes met with two people, he thought he would never see again. He was in too much shock to hear everything the two humans said, but he made out most of it.

"... Look! That pikachu is hurt!"

"Crap." ... Said as he ran up to Ash and immediately began first aid. "Don't worry ... I'll fix him up well then we can look for Ash!"

As Ash's condition slowly started to stabilize, his conciseness slipped into a world of black.


	28. Chapter 28

Misty?

"Ugh… Where am I?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head and took in his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a large grassy field with skyscrapers surrounding him.

"You are inside what you would call your soul, and what I would call my home."

"Wha! Who said that! Show yourself!" Ash yelled.

"First look down at yourself!"

Ash, now fully awake, saw that he was higher up off the ground than usual. He looked down as saw that he was covered in fur, but still had his human clothing on. He saw that he had a tail coming out from behind him and felt that he still had fangs. A little more investigating showed that he still had the electric sacs, long yellow ears, and a small black nose.

"What am I?"

"You are what you see yourself as."

"So… You're saying that I see myself as a half Pikachu freak?"

"Would you rather be full Pikachu? If you were full Pikachu then you would be overcome by the instincts and you wouldn't save Dawn like you so desperately want to!"

"How did you know that?"

"I told you. I live in your soul. I know everything!"

"So… Where are you? What are you?"

"You will learn my name in time. For now all you need to know is that I am a part of you."

Everything started to fade.

"What's happening?"

"You're waking up! Don't worry, we will meet again!" the voice yelled as it faded out to silence.

"Look! Look! He's waking up!"

"Hey! Hey! Are you ok?"

"Misty? Tracey? Is that you?" Ash asked as he slowly got up.

"You gave us quite a scare little Pikachu." said Tracey.

"Yeah, but you look familiar…" said Misty as she looked like she was pondering something.

Pikachu jumped onto the bed and hugged Ash.

"Ash! They took us to the Pokémon Center! Brock and your mom should be here!"

"They can tell Misty what happened to me!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to get up, but collapsed in Pikachu's arms.

"Woah, woah little guy! You shouldn't move for a while." Tracey said as he put Ash back into the bed.

"Pikachu please go and get Brock and my mom." Ash asked.

"OK! I'll be right back!" he replied as he ran out of the room.

Misty watched him run out of the room. "Tracey, didn't that other Pikachu look familiar also?"

"Yeah, looked kinda like…"

"Ash's Pikachu!"

Brock and Mrs. Ketchum walked in right at the moment.

As soon as Mrs. Ketchum saw Ash, she broke into tears. "Ash, my baby!" she yelled as she ran over to Ash and hugged his small Pikachu body.

"Ash?" both Misty and Tracey exclaimed at the same time.

Misty immediately ran over to Ash and looked him straight in the eye, at the same time remember where she saw this before.

"Brock! How did it happen this time! I swear I'm gonna kill whoever did this to Ash!"

"It was Team Rocket…" Brock said as he started explaining everything that had happened so far. The whole time Misty's face just got paler and paler until her skin was as white as Ash's bed sheets. She sat down next to him and started petting his head fur.

"Chaa!" Ash sighed in response.

"Why can't he speak English anymore?" Misty asked.

"OH! Thanks for reminding me!" Brock walked over to Ash and put his hat back on him.

"Heh. Hey Misty." he said weakly right before Misty whacked him with her mallet of doom.

"You could talk yet you still didn't call me or tell me anything about this! You are such an idiot sometimes! You don't have to do everything by yourself!"

Ash tried to get up, but fell to one knee trying. "I wanted to, but it was the last thing on my mind when I found out they were going to kill Dawn if I didn't fight them. So I have to get stronger!" He tried walking back to Misty but fell back down again. He felt hands pick him up and found himself looking into Misty's watery eyes.

"Just don't do I all on your own. We are your friends after all."


	29. Chapter 29

Special Training

Just so that everyone knows, this will most likely be the last chapter of the training arc, then we go onto the final arc of the story, AKA the Team Rocket arc. Now on with the story!

"Now Ash, I want you to come at me as hard as you can!" yelled Misty.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Misty!" Ash replied.

Misty threw out her first pokeball and out came Golduck.

"Oh, I forgot that Psyduck evolved!" Ash exclaimed right before Golduck figured out who he was.

"Ash?" asked Golduck. "Is that you?"

"Yep in the flesh… or fur."

"How?"

"Long story, now battle!" Ash said as he used quick attack.

"Dodge it and use aqua jet!" Misty yelled.

Golduck jumped to the side and as soon as he touched the ground, his body became enshrouded by swirling water.

"Oh snap, that's fast!" Ash exclaimed as he was hit by Golduck.

"Ash, is that the best you got?" Misty taunted.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet…" He muttered to himself.

"I want to see your full strength Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled.

"No you don't!" he replied.

"Try me. Remember I am a Gym Leader!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Ash yelled as he disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Golduck exclaimed.

Misty was shocked. She had never seen a Pikachu move that fast, even if it was Ash.

"Golduck behind you!" she yelled in vain as Ash used Thunder Tail on Golduck.

Golduck cried out in pain as he fell unconscious.

"Golduck return!" Misty yelled as Golduck retreated into the pokeball.

"Wow Ash! You really are good at being a Pikachu." She said to him as she patted him on the head.

"Thanks Misty! I had a good teacher!" Ash replied as he motioned to Pikachu.

"Great battle Ash! But now you get to battle me!" Brock yelled as he walked to his position at the battlefield.

"Fine Brock! Let's do this!" he replied.

Brock threw out his pokeball.

"Come on out! Sudowudo"

"Hi there Sudowudo."

"Hi Ash! What's up?"

"Uhhh aren't you worried about me right now?"

"No, why?"

"Uhhhh oookaaaayyyy…" Ash said as he ran up and used iron tail on Sudowudo.

Suddenly all of the Pokémon from the forest came out of the Pokémon center.

"I have healed all of your Pokémon!" Called out Mrs. Joy.

"Thanks!" Misty yelled back as Sudowudo was hit by another Iron Tail.

"Brock if you let me do this all day, then you won't win!" Ash called out.

"Yes we will!" replied Sudowudo.

"Sudowudo now!" Brock yelled as Ash almost hit him with a quick attack.

In one fluid motion, Sudowudo dodged the attack, plucked him out of the air, tossed him up, and hammer armed him into the ground.

"Well then… That certainly stung!"

"_You have to focus Ash!"_

"It's that voice again!"

"What voice Ash?" Sudowudo yelled as he continually used hammer arm while Ash dodged.

"_Wait for your moment!"_

Ash kept dodging.

"_Wait for it!"_

"_Wait for it!"_

"_Wait for it!" _

"_NOW!"_

The voice yelled as Ash saw an opening at Sudowudo's side. He immediately Thunder tailed it and Sudowudo was out cold before he hit the ground.

"Yes!" Ash yelled out in victory.

"_Good job…" _the voice said as he faded out again.

"Who are you?" Ash muttered to himself.

"_In due time… due time…"_

"Great job Ash! But now battle me!" a voice yelled out to him; a more feminine voice.

He turned and there stood in the fighting square…

His mother!


	30. Chapter 30

Battle

Ash walked onto the field.

"You ready to lose!"

"I think that you'll be surprised!" Ash yelled.

"Then by all means, let's go!"

"Ready when you are Cassidy. Bring it on!" Ash answered.

"This will be a 3 on 1 battle. The battle will end when all Pokémon on either side have fainted! The challenger has the first move! Let the battle begin!" Butch screamed.

"Go Victorybell!" Cassidy yelled.

"Who's my opponent today mistress?"

"That would be me!" Ash yelled.

Victorybell looked down.

"Wow! This will be a cake walk then." Victorybell said.

"We'll see." Ash replied.

"Victorybell use vine whip!"

Large vines escaped from Victorybell's body and began hurling at Ash.

Left. Right. Up. Roll to the left. NOW ATTACK!

"CHUUUU!"

Electricity ran from Ash's body surrounding Victorybell.

"Yes I did it!"

Not yet. You haven't won yet!

What do you mean? I just shocked him at full power.

Grass is advantageous over Electricity for a reason

O.O Shiiiiiizzzz

Ash looked over and saw a light flash in front of him before a wave a pain overtook his body.

The Victorybell walked out of his cover.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed in you Ash. *Suddenly Ash heard both his mother and the Victorybell talking* I thought that you were better than this."

Ash was then drawn into a flashback in his mind.

What am I doing? Why am I on the ground? I'm so pathetic. Get up! Get up!

*sigh* I guess I'll help you

Ash's mother was about to return her Mr. Mime when she saw Ash get up slowly.

"So you do have more fight in you." Ash's mother said. "Let's go then. Your move."

Ash picked up his head slowly. His eyes were a complete blur, like they were completely dilated.

Deliah was so shocked that she didn't even see Ash move. She just reacted.

"Mr. Mime use barrier! Quickly!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

A barrier formed in front of Mr. Mime then quickly turned invisible.

Ash started running straight for Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime reinforce your Barrier!"

"Yes Maim!"

Electricity surrounded Ash and he crashed through all of the barriers, into Mr. Mime, and flew through the air afterwards.

Deliah was so busy trying to comprehend what happened that she didn't even see Ash flying right towards her. They crashed and landed painfully.

"Ash Ketchum! What did you do that for!" She yelled.

Ash didn't respond. He was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

* * *

"Like I said to easy." Victorybell started walking back to Cassidy as the skies turned dark.

Right before Victorybell stepped off the battlefield a huge lightning bolt struck Ash.

A few miles down the road, sitting on a rock, someone spotted the lightning.

"I guess it's begun."


	31. Chapter 31

Evil

"So, I guess I should go and watch."

The figure got up and started to walk toward the battle between Ash and Team Rocket.

Ash slowly got up, his cheeks sparking orange. He looked up at the Victory Bell and his eyes had electricity pouring out of them.

"Ash…" Pikachu whispered as he watched his friend.

Suddenly Ash appeared to teleport to Victory Bell's back. His cheeks sparked even more and the sparks charred Victorybell's back.

"Get off of me you filthy rat!" The Victorybell screamed as he started thrashing around.

"Piiikaaachuuuuuu!" Ash yelled as he released a huge thunderbolt that flew up into the sky and blinded everyone watching.

"Ahhh!" Cassidy yelled as she shielded her eyes. When she opened them, she saw her Victorybell on the ground, not moving.

"Tch. Victorybell is unable to battle! Therefore the victory goes to Ash!" Butch yelled.

"Impressive power." Cassidy said. "Lucky shot though."

Ash just sat in his pouncing stance, his cheeks still sparking orange.

"Come on Ash…" Pikachu whispered again.

"Let's see you get through this one though." Cassidy took out another pokeball and threw it. A white light surrounded the Pokémon that appeared. Ash was staring at a Shinx.

"Hi there!" The Shinx said happily. "What's your name?"

Ash sat there staring at the Shinx. "Aren't you going to attack?"

The Shinx looked down. "You know… It's not nice to ignore people…"

Ash took a step forward as the Shinx started to spark.

Suddenly the Shinx stood right in front of Ash and whispered into his ear. "Because they might get mad." He said as he bit onto Ash's ear and sent electricity coursing through it.

Ash screamed out in pain and out of pure instinct released another huge thunderbolt.

The Shinx stepped back after getting shocked. "Ow… I actually felt that." "This should be fun!" He said as an evil smile crept across his face.

"What are you?" Ash asked.

"Me?" The Shinx asked.

His body started sparking black electricity. And as his fangs started showing he said,

"I am…

THE DEVIL!"


	32. Chapter 32

A new ally?

"So I guess I'll begin." The Shinx said with a creepy laugh.

The Shinx disappears from sight and appears behind Ash, another thunder bite ready. Without turning around however, Ash iron tailed the Shinx away.

"AHAHAHA THIS IS SOO MUCH FUN!" the Shinx said as he wiped some blood from his head. The Shinx rolled into a ball and started rolling towards Ash, black electricity surrounding him.

"What's that?" Brock asked aloud.

"Thunder Wheel!" the Shinx yelled as he made contact with Ash, sending him flying backwards.

"Awww come one don't tell me that's all you got! I WANT MORE! GIMME A CHALLENGE!" The Shinx yelled to Ash as he slowly got up, cheeks sparking orange once again. Ash suddenly started running toward the Shinx with a volt tackle attack which the Shinx just jumped into the air to dodge, but was then sent hurtling the other direction. Ash fell to the ground, his tail sparking in orange electricity.

"Ahahaha yes get mad! Come at me with everything! I want to feel your anger!" the Shinx yelled to Ash.

"Ash calm down…" Pikachu whispered again.

Ash charged at the Shinx again, however the Shinx just stepped to the side and jumped on top of him, his paws holding down Ash's. A spark could be seen on each of the paws and the Shinx jumped up into the air. "Electrical imprisonment." He said as he flew higher up. Soon after that a black lightning bolt crashed down into Ash, throwing up a huge dust cloud.

"Ash!" Everyone yelled as the smoke slowly cleared out. They saw Ash still pinned to the ground by electricity, but the Shinx was being held into the air by Rio.

"I see we made it in time."

Everyone turned to see a girl walking up to them.

"What are you doing Rio? Kust hurry up and finish that demon." The stranger commanded.

"Yes mistress." Rio said while throwing Shinx away.

"Just do the move we were working on before, this should be a great field test."

Rio started charging an ice beam, but it split into two and focused on his paws. Then he separated his paws and a mist started surrounding the Shinx.

"What is this? You can't beat me with water!" the Shinx yelled.

The mist started surrounding Rio as he spread his paws and a familiar bone staff appeared. The bone staff became encased in ice and the Shinx went wide eyed. He looked down at his feet to see himself frozen to the ground. Rio begins charging towards the Shinx as the Shinx begging for mercy.

"No stay away I won't fight anymore! NOOOOOO!" The Shinx yelled.

Right before Rio was in range to attack he stopped and plunged his staff into the ground. The Shinx screamed in terror as a giant ice wave plummeted onto him, engulfing him into giant spiked ice pillar. Rio pulled his staff out of the ground and started walking back to the stranger saying this:

"Imperial Arctic…"

Rio touched the staff to the ground and the ice pillar exploded, showing an unconscious Shinx on the ground.

"Destroyer."


	33. NOTICE

NOTICE

I am posting this to tell anyone that has faved or alerted me that as of right now this story is on hiatus. I want to rewrite it since as i was looking through it i found a lot of plot holes that i really just dont want to fill. It will be far easier for me to just rewrite from the beginning. All I can say is thankyou to everyone that has shown support for me and my stories.

PikachuRXZ signing out


End file.
